<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never talk about it by Bleistiftx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860027">Never talk about it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleistiftx/pseuds/Bleistiftx'>Bleistiftx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleistiftx/pseuds/Bleistiftx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No secrets, no lies. They made that promise when they got closer in college.<br/>And yet there is this particular thing that they just prance about.<br/>Always a hint, never a talk.<br/>Until one of them can't take it anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this dream were Derek and Casey are this damn hot couple at College and do badass stuff while being absolutly in love with each other but refuse to act on their feelings.<br/>I have absolutely no idea where this is going, but I wanted to write it.<br/>Casey had a makeover from her roommate. Derek was thrilled when he saw her and thanks Hannah in his mind every day when he sees Casey's ass in those tight jeans.<br/>This is my first fic and English is not my native language. Sorry for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was on his way to Casey's dorm, Coffee for both of them in hand. On Thursdays they had the same lecture at 8:15 am, much too early for Derek's liking, but he enjoyed seeing Casey in the morning. He even came half an hour early just to see her without makeup.</p><p>Casey's first few months in college were tough. She was really homesick so Derek decided to spend as much time with her as possible to give her a piece of home. They argued. A lot. But no matter how bad the fight, he never left her alone for more than a day to cool off and he knew Casey was grateful for that. Now they were practically glued together. The days of refusing to admit that he was completely infatuated with Casey are long gone. Well, he didn't really admit it, but he wasn't lying to himself at least.</p><p> </p><p>Casey opened the door and took the coffee from Derek's hand. "Thank god, I slept so badly." With that she took a long sip and made a face. “Why is it still so hot? Did you fly here?“</p><p>They quietly went through the living room to Casey's room. It wasn't particularly big and it didn't fit in any more than her bed, a desk, and that little desk with her Make up on it, but Casey had managed to make it look bigger than it actually was.</p><p>Derek sat down on her bed and took a sip of coffee himself. "Yeah. Did I never mention that I was Batman? " - "Batman can't fly." She said it faster than she thought about it and Derek smirked. He had made her watch all the superhero movies when they started hanging out. Hannah, Casey's roommate, was a huge Marvel fan and agreed with Derek when he said that seeing the movies is considered a basic knowledge. Casey didn't have a chance against the two of them, but regularly claimed that she wasn't paying attention anyway. Which made Derek test her regularly.</p><p>"Stop grinning like that."</p><p>Derek took a sip of coffee, still grinning.</p><p>Casey sat down in front of her mirror across the bed and was beginning to cover up her dark circles. Derek knew that for a few days now she had been replacing sleep with learning. It wasn't even exam time, but Casey was going nuts. She needed a break.</p><p>"We're going out tomorrow night."</p><p>"Why? "</p><p>"I want to."</p><p>"And if I don't want to?"</p><p>He laughed. "As if you have a choice."</p><p>Casey stopped putting on makeup and looked at Derek through the mirror. "I refuse, thank you. I have a lot to do." Derek leaned forward a little to get a better look at Casey's face in the mirror. "Then I'll go alone with Hannah. She must be interested." He looked Mirror-Casey straight in the eye. She hesitated. "Have fun.", she said and continued to apply the make-up. They both knew, that that won't happen.<br/>
Derek leaned back but didn't take his eyes off Casey. Derek had never understood the Hannah thing. Casey made sure that the two spent as little time as possible alone together. The three of them often hung out and everyone knew that Hannah liked girls. It's not that Derek didn't think she was hot, he did, he just obviously had no chance and so they'd built a friendship that Casey didn't seem to approve of. At first, Derek thought he was imagining it until Hannah asked him about it.</p><p> </p><p><em>They all sat together on the secondhand sofa while Iron-man 2 was on.</em> <em>Derek already saw the film so he looked at Casey next to him. She pretended to text Emily, but Derek saw that she was looking intently at the TV.</em> <em>He grinned, took a popcorn and threw it at her.</em> <em>"De-rek!"</em> <em>He laughed and tossed some popcorn in his own mouth.</em> <em>Casey glared at him and fished the popcorn out of her hair.</em> <em>Hannah smiled at them both from the other end of the sofa.“Derek, how could you?” She said sarcastically. </em><em>Now Hannah was the one to feel the evil eye. She laughed, Derek laughed, and Casey tried not to smile. She was about to say something when her smartphone rang. “This is mom. I'll be.." She pointed to her room door and got up. "Give my regards," Derek said as he watched her go. She nodded, hesitated for a moment, then closed the door behind her. </em></p><p>
  <em>Derek wanted to focus on the movie again when Hannah moved closer to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think she's acting weird?" - "Always," he said without taking his eyes off the screen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean specifically?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hannah hesitated, looking at the door as if to make sure Casey wasn't listening to them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't get rid of the feeling that she doesn't like to leave us two alone" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Derek was looking at her. </em>
</p><p>“<em>I mean, she knows I like girls. But.. you know her better. What do you think about?" </em></p><p>
  <em>Derek considered sharing his thoughts. If Hannah felt the same way, he couldn't have imagined it. There had to be something real about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. I don't know why either, ”he admitted hesitantly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe it's because -" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. It's not." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hannah looked at him blankly, but said nothing more. Instead, she sat further away from him and tied her long black hair into a bun. </em>
</p><p>“<em>I think we should hang out alone more. Test the theory if you know what I mean."</em></p><p>
  <em>Derek smirked: "And to bother her a little, you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Hannah was smirking too. "Just a bit"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Can we?" Casey stood in front of him and waved his hand in front of his face.<br/>
"Did you fall asleep again?" She said with a laugh.<br/>
"Maybe." He smiled. He always had to when she laughed.<br/>
She kept smiling while she put her Jacket on. “Let's go, sleepyhead. Otherwise I won't buy you breakfast."<br/>
That was enough threat for him to get up. “I want a chocolate croissant. I insist on it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole lecture Derek tried to convince Casey to go out, but nothing seemed to work. He told her, that there’s a house party at Sarah’s, the girlfriend of Derek’s Roommate Noah. Sarah was pretty cool and lives half an hour away from Campus in this big Villa and Noah spends all his time there. That’s why Derek practically lives on his own for weeks now. He doesn’t complain at all. “I don't care, Derek.” - “But you like Sarah! You talked to her about this book thing.” - “Yes, I like her. But I still don't want to get drunk.” - “You don't have to. You could drive.” He wiggled his eyebrows and looked at her knowingly. Casey liked to drive the car at night. Something about the city being peaceful and pretty stars or whatever. But she didn’t look impressed by his offer. “I don't want to. If I'm going to a Party, I want to drink a little. And since I don't want to get drunk, I'm not going.” She smiled sweetly at him, closed her book and started to walk out of the classroom. Derek was visibly annoyed by her, so he texted Hannah after walking Casey to her next lecture. He needed support.</p><p>Derek: Hannah. It's time. </p><p>Hannah: uh, I'm already excited! What's it time for?</p><p>Derek: We're getting drunk</p><p>Hannah: YAY!<br/>Hannah: Where, when? I'll be ready </p><p>Derek: Tomorrow at Sarah's. But I need your help convincing Casey to come along </p><p>Hannah: Right. What's the plan?</p><p>Derek: I don't know. You’re the one that got Casey drunk on a weekday. That's your job</p><p>Hannah: Huh. Didn't think you knew that.<br/>Hannah: Alright. I'm on it!</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Casey, it's just a party. Throw on some cute top, and we're ready to go.” Hannah was getting annoyed at Casey, which was quite understandable after an hour of changing outfits. Hannah liked a lot of them, but Casey just wasn't sure. She currently wore a pair of black jeans and a dark red top. It showed a little skin when she moved, and it made her feel a little sexy which she liked. <br/>“I don't know… “, she said hesitantly.<br/>Hannah rolled her eyes. “Just throw that black leather jacket over and you'll be fine. Derek will be here any second and I really need to get drunk as soon as possible.”<br/>There was a knock on the door and Hannah happily let Derek in. “Finally. Can you please tell Casey she looks hot, so we can go?”<br/> Derek looked a little irritated, then his eyes wandered to Casey. With every second he looked at her, she felt more and more exposed. She felt the weird urge to do a little spin., let him see everything of her. But while his eyes moved down her body she couldn’t dare to move. He locked eyes with her again after what felt like forever.<br/>“You do look hot.” His voice was slightly lower than usually. Casey swallowed hard. “Okay”, She said simply, still looking in his eyes. Hannah grabbed her Jacket and tossed Casey the leather jacket, she mentioned earlier, before opening the door again. “Cool. Let's go!”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>The house was already packed, and Casey thought she saw someone throwing up against some tree in the front yard. She really didn’t feel like she belonged here. She liked those little get togethers Hannah plans occasionally better. Derek opened the front door and they let themselves in. It was that kind of party, where everyone could come, and that made Casey feel anxious. She felt Derek’s hand in the small of her back, relaxing instantly, as they tried to get to the kitchen and pour themselves some drinks. They lost Hannah on the way, after she informed Casey, that she saw someone she needed to say hi to. After making it to the kitchen Derek leaned in from behind to talk above the noise of the party, his mouth against her ear: “Do you want something? I think Sarah said something about white wine the other day.” Casey just nodded her head yes. She hated and loved it equally when he’s standing that close, whispering in her ear. She hated and loved the fact that he moved away from her to pour the drinks, leaving her cold where his hand rested a second ago, just as well. <br/>The next few hours nothing much happened. They talked to some people they knew from classes and Hannah danced with some girls, visibly drunk, but the good kind. While Casey started to feel a little buzzed herself after the third glass of wine she relaxed and found herself talking to this guy, Liam. He was tall, handsome and easy to talk to. He liked literature and she assumed he would still be funny when she’d be completely sober. Some feet behind Liam Derek was talking to his hockey mates. They all looked pretty similar and totally different at the same time. Every one of them was muscular and standing there with the same confidence, that comes with a body like that and the reputation that goes with the sport they’re playing. She smiled as she locked eyes with Derek, signaling him she’s fine. Liam asked her about her hobbies, and she let herself fall into the conversation again, telling him everything about dancing and how much she misses it since college consumed all her time. <br/>As Derek was laughing loudly Casey looked over at him, again.  Apparently, she did that once too much, because Liam turned his head to see who she was looking at, a little annoyed. Then his eyes widen, looking at Casey again. “Wait. You’re Casey McDonald.” It didn’t sound like a question, but not like a statement either. She just looked confused at him. “Uhm, yes…” – “Fuck, okay, look. I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”, he stammered, nervously combing his hand through his hair. Casey was getting more and more confused. He didn’t know what? Is there some kind of rumor going around about her? Omg, what if it’s something bad? Maybe someone saw her old Facebook, she forgot the password to (very uncasey-like, yes, but she learned her lesson) and saw the Klutzilla-posts. Oh, she hoped so badly nobody would find that profile. She didn’t use her full name on it, so it wasn’t that likely, but still. She couldn’t live through that again. She wouldn’t! Her uneasiness seems to be visibly on her face. Liam hesitated before he said:” You’re Derek Venturi’s girlfriend, right?” Casey blinked dumbfounded. “Look”, Liam continues, "I really don’t want to get into this Drama. It was nice to meet you, but I have to go now.” And with that he left, smiling shyly at her one last time. Casey still didn’t process what just happened. So, the rumor was, that she and Derek… Not something embarrassing from the past… <br/>Oh God.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, that only took me some couple of months, huh? <br/>I'm actually not that comfortable writing in English, yet. I swear, I can do better than that. I just need some practice! <br/>Aaanyway. Tell me what you think of this. I would appreciate constructive criticism :D <br/>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>